Undying Seams
by ParagonFlynn
Summary: Finn and Jake discovered Marceline had disappeared in her quest to regain her most precious item from an evil witch. Our heroes immediately set off on their own quest to save her but quickly learned that nothing is as it seems. With untold dangers and unexplored lands before them, this adventure turned out to be more than they had originally expected. Will they be able to save her?
1. Broken Down

**The intro for this story kept bugging and bugging my head when I'm trying to study so I wrote it down quickly and just post it here. I mean... Why the heck not, right? Now that it's all over and done though, I really need to study now...**

* * *

Undying Seams

Broken Down

"My Lord, may... may I come in?"

"Yes! My dear! You may enter!" The sound of a metal door slowly creaked open revealing a dim room inside it. "I... I'm sorry to bother you, my Lord... But I just wanted to... tell you that she's coming here as we speak, my Lord..." A raspy woman's voice stuttered with fear as she whispered into the dim room. "So she's actually coming for it then... Excellent! Everything's going according to plan. Now my dear, please be a darling and make sure everything's prepared for our guest of honor, will you?" A silhouette of a man was sitting casually on an extremely lavish chair as he sat in front of a finely carved wooden table. A fancy tea set with richly detailed china was laid in front of him on the table. "Of course, my Lord..." The woman said nervously before she slowly closed the door. "By the way, my dear..." His soft and cheerful voice calling out for the woman. "Yes... What is it, my Lord?" The woman promptly creaked the metal door back open and stared at the silhouette. "When our esteemed guest finally arrives here, I want you to pretend that you're the one pulling the strings here." The woman immediately gasped in confusion. "But... But why would you ask me to do such a thing, my Lord?" The silhouette shrugged before he started chuckling to himself. "Oh for no reason at all, I'm just incredibly bored right now and I need some new form of entertainment. I implore you to put on your best show yet." "Uh... As you wish, my Lord..." The woman muttered before she continued to close the metal door. "Wait!" A demonic voice suddenly erupted from the man. "Y...Yes, my Lord?" The woman quickly opened the metal door out of pure shock. "I need to ask you a question of grave importance, my dear! Something that could determine life and death and the very success of my plan itself! Very important indeed!" The man exclaimed loudly, his demonic voice was strangely all but gone as his voice went back to sounding creepily cheerful, before he immediately leapt from the chair and onto the wooden table. The man kept laughing to himself hysterically as the table quickly fell to the ground from the sheer weight of the man. The fancy tea set on the table came crashing down onto the ground with it and was immediately smashed to hundreds of pieces. "Of... Of course, my Lord... What... What is... the question you speak of?" The woman nervously stuttered, seemingly ignoring the shards of glass china scattering across the floor. The man smoothly rolled towards the petrified woman as he landed on the ground before quickly standing straight back to normal right next to her. A wry grin crossed his face as he chuckled nonsensically before finally whispering into the terrified woman's ear, "Would... you... like... some... tea?" "...What?" He quickly burst out laughing at his own joke as the woman just stood there, forcing a nervous smile at the silhouette's oddly lame joke. It was then she immediately noticed a small glass china was hovering directly in front of her face, filled to the brim with warm tea. She was surprised to see the cup as she thought all of the china was already smashed to all kinds of bits and pieces on the ground. She gently grabbed the cup in front of her and held it close to her as a subtle but soft smile slowly crossed her face. The man finally stopped laughing before he glanced at the silent woman, a broad grin on his face before he cheerfully clapped his hands together and exclaimed excitedly, "My dear, things are about to get a lot more lively in this place! I simply cannot wait..."

_Five weeks later..._

"Dude, why are we here again?"

"I told you, man... We're just coming over to visit Marceline and see if she's okay. How could you not remember that? I mean... I just told you that before we left the Treehouse." A young boy fully clad in blue completed with a green backpack and a white hat with small bear nubs, exclaimed in disbelief to his yellow-colored pug companion as they were entering the familiar cave entrance. "I remember that, man... I'm just saying why are we even visiting Marceline? It's not like she got a life or something..." The pug stated loudly as he scratched his belly. The irony in Jake's statement is that Marceline literally does not have a life. "The hero boy known as Finn explained to his brother and companion, "It's not like that at all. It's just that Marceline hasn't been seen or heard of for a month now. No one, not even her ghost pals, knows where she is right now. PB and I eventually got worried about her... She wouldn't answer any of our calls or messages or anything... So I decided to come check on her and I'm bringing you along whether you like it or not." "Okay, man... Whatever you say but let's just do this quick, okay? I got a whole day of adventuring planned for us both and I don't want to waste anymore time in Marceline's place." Jake exclaimed excitedly before he ran forward to the familiar cottage. The sight of its pink walls and brown roof with its white picket fence greeted our heroes as they finally arrived at Marceline the Vampire Queen's house. "Marcy! Marcy! Are you in there?" Jake yelled loudly, his voice echoed throughout the cave, as he rushed towards the large deck at the back of the house. So far, everything about the house seems normal... Finn slowly followed his brother as he walked towards the deck at the back. "Marcy! Marcy! It's us, Finn and Jake! Open the door!" Finn saw his brother kept screaming loudly as he repeatedly pounded on the door. Finn just realized there was something wrong about the house. Where is Marceline's zombie dog and that creepy undead gardener? It seems strangely empty... "Dude, Marceline's not responding at the door..." Jake called out to his brother as he continued to knock on it. "Then you know what to do, bro..." Finn said softly as he stiffly crossed his arms. Jake nodded in an understanding manner before he turned back his attention towards the door. He quickly enlarged his right foot and promptly kicked the door down with great force. "Whoa, what the heck happened here?" Jake exclaimed in shock. "What is it?" Finn quickly rushed into the house to join his brother. He was shocked to see the living room of Marceline's house was literally torn apart. It was incredibly dim in the room but he could still see that there were sharp inane scratchings all over on the walls and the red couch was overturned and ripped from inside out into bits and pieces. "Whoa..." Finn muttered under his voice as he thoroughly surveyed the room. "What do you think could have happened here, man?" No sooner did the words escaped from Finn's mouth did a sudden loud bark erupted from the overturned couch, or what was left of it, and immediately caught the attention of the brothers. "What the croak is that?" Jake exclaimed out of shock as he slowly approached the couch... A white fluffy ball suddenly emerged from inside of the couch's remains and leapt into Jake's gobsmacked face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Jake yelled nonsensically as he tried to pry the fluffy white ball of his face. "Schwabl!" Finn exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to see him in all this mess. Schwabl, the fluffy white dog stared at Finn with a familiar look in his beady black eyes before finally leaping from Jake's face, kicking him down to the ground. "Ah! Piece of crud! Why I oughta-" Jake shouted angrily on the ground. "Hey, boy!" Finn interrupted Jake's angry shouts as he knelt down and patted on the poodle's head. The dog barked happily like it was relief to finally see someone else. "Do you know what happened here? Or to Marceline?" Finn asked the poodle whom was staring at Finn with an inquisitive look in his beady eyes. He seemed to understand what the hero boy was saying... Schwabl barked loudly at Finn before he suddenly ran away. "Schwabl?" Finn muttered, confused at the dog's sudden strange behavior. "Forget it, Finn... That dog is bonkers as heck!" Jake exclaimed angrily before he quickly picked himself up from the ground. The poodle continued to huskily bark at Finn without any apparent signs of stopping. Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the poodle whom kept barking and barking loudly before he finally realized it... "...What? What is it, boy?" Finn immediately followed the dog as he went into the kitchen, which was surprisingly clear of any kinds of damage unlike the living room. The poodle led the hero boy towards the refrigerator before promptly pointing at the fridge's door with its black nose. There was a written note plastered on it... "Did you find something, boy?" Finn said as he carefully picked up the note from the fridge's door. "What did you find, bro?" Jake called out before he himself entered the kitchen. "I don't know, man... It's some kind of note written in blood... " Finn answered casually as he gleaned over the bright red letters. Blood written notes are kind of normal with Marceline... "Well, what does it say then?" Jake joined his brother's side before glancing at the note. "Okay... Listen to what it says..." Finn answered before he coughed to himself and read the note aloud...

To Finn and Jake or to whomever it may concerns,

I'm going to be gone from the house for a few days or so... I just got a lead for the witch that jerk-face Ash made a deal with for his stupid wand. I'm just going to go to her place and ask her very 'nicely' for what was rightfully mine. It shouldn't take a few days or so but I learned from the past that I have to write down where I'm going to go in case anything happens to me. The witch's place is at the back of this note but I think you guys won't probably even get the chance to read this note. Well... Whatever... Anyway, see you dweebs in a few days!

P.S. Don't kick down my door or sneak into my house again! You'll regret it later!

M.

Finn promptly finished before quickly turning the page over revealing a very rough outline of the Land of Ooo. There was a large 'X' sign at the far bottom left of the page in the middle of nowhere and a random set of numbers at the top right of the page. "I think it's, what was it called again... Ah! Coordinates!" Finn exclaimed loudly as he waved the note around.. "Huh?" Jake muttered in confusion. "Jake! This will show where Marceline is exactly at!" "What's she doing all over in the Sea of Sure Death for?" Jake asked as he glanced over the rough map. "She said she was looking for a witch or some biz and she'll be back after a few days." "Well, that clearly did not happen." Jake retorted. "I think she's in trouble, man... And we need to save her..." Finn told his brother, a glimmer of worry and determination in his sky blue eyes. "But how are we going to go all the way down there, man? I can't exactly stretch my body that far... And the Sea of Sure Death is well known to bring Sure Death to anyone that dares to sail across it..." Finn seemed thoughtful for a while as he strokes his chin and quickly come up with a plan. He suddenly snapped his fingers as his eyes lit up with an idea, "It's simple, Jake! Remember PB's newest invention?" Finn smiled wryly as his plan was already coming together in his head. Jake raised his eyebrows in confusion, "The... The airship thing?" "Exactly! We're going to use the airship and fly all the way over there, kick the witch's butt and then save Marcy!" Finn explained bluntly to his brother, seemingly ecstatic about the whole thing. "So you're saying we start some kind of rescue squad and search for Marcy before kicking the evil witch's butt right into next month?" Jake muttered as he stroke his chin. "Well, I didn't think of the rescue squad part but... Yeah, man!" Finn shouted excitedly as he waved his skinny arms around the air. "Alright then, why are we still standing around here for?" Jake exclaimed excitedly, finally agreeing with his brother's plan. The sudden sound of a soft bark caught Finn's attention as he was jumping with excitement. He turned his head and saw Schwabl waggling its tongue and bushy tail, happy and relieved that his owner could finally return. Finn knelt down and patted on the poodle before whispering softly, "Thanks, boy... We couldn't have done it without you..." "Well Finn, do you know what time it is now?" Jake asked his brother as he was slowly standing back up, barely containing his own excitement too. Finn grinned at his brother as he outstretched his right arm into a fist. "I think I know what time you're talking about, bro!" Jake's fist quickly met his brother's before they both yelled excitedly in unison,

"It's Search and Rescue Time!"

Boy, were they going to be in the time of their lives...


	2. The Journey's Beginning

**Undying Seams**

**The Journey's Beginning**

"So you're absolutely sure Marceline is somewhere in the Sea of Sure Death? She didn't run off in another one of her self-discovery adventures or one of her 'lavish' travels like I thought she'll be?" The Princess asked, raising her soft eyebrows in complete disbelief.

Somewhere hovering high above the clouds; chained and anchored at the tallest tower in the Candy Castle, there lies one particular ship... From the first mention of the skies, it was pretty obvious that it was clearly not a normal ship. For once, it was made entirely by the lightest wood available in the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum Barks, and two giant metallic wings, entirely coated by these strange light blue crystals, were jutting out from the sides of the ship. The light blue crystals were clearly a key piece to the designs of the ship. It had a large mast reaching even higher into the skies above, the white sails were instead used for navigation instead of natural acceleration. Lastly, the ship was forced to sacrifice size for mobility meaning it's smaller in size compared to other normal boats in the Land of Ooo, but what's completely different about it is that it has the incredible ability to soar through the skies! When it actually works... And on the main deck of the small ship, there was a young hero and his dog companion trying to convince a young Princess to help them in their rescue efforts...

"Yeah, PB! You got to trust us! That's where she said she will be." Finn reassured the young pink woman wearing her familiar lab coat, her flowing pink bubblegum hair tied to a straight ponytail so that it wouldn't disturb her while she works. Now if this was a normal world, a pink woman made entirely out of candy would be quite freaky but this isn't a normal world. Not anymore... "You can see for yourself, Peebs! She even put the co... uh... the... coordinates! It's right there on the paper!" Finn exclaimed as he held the piece of crumpled paper in front of the Princess' face like it was some kind of trophy.

"Yeah... That's Marceline's handwriting, all right..." The Princess had to squint her eyes and concentrate, just to make sense of the Vampire Queen's note. "But why would she do something like that? I mean... I know Marceline can be crazy sometimes but I also know that she's not stupid to do something as ridiculous as that... Are you really sure that this note is really from Marceline?" The Princess exclaimed in confusion as she still couldn't understand why Marceline would do something like that, no matter hard she tries to make sense of it. She just got a really bad feeling about it... "It says here that she's trying to find a witch cuz she got some biz she want to settle with... Something about her most precious thing or whatever... Nothing else besides that..." Finn said as he simply shrugged in confusion. "Well, I never heard of a witch who would make a coven in the middle of the sea... But I guess I seen much crazier witches..."

"Yeah, like that insane garden witch! Ha! You remember that, Finn? That was some pretty crazy junk right there!" Jake exclaimed with a hearty chuckle as he continued to twirl around the metallic wheel above the ship like a performing madman. As soon as the Princess turned around and witnessed what Jake was partaking himself in, she immediately leapt towards the wheel, screeching like a banshee. "NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT, JAKE!" was the only few words that I could make out as she quickly slapped the poor pug's hands away from the wheel of the ship. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh, Princess..." Jake crossed his arms and pouted as he slowly backed away from the wheel, greatly disappointed that he couldn't have any fun... He then continued to moan loudly as if he was in great pain from the Princess' slap, trying to make her feel guilty. "That won't work on me, Jake... I specifically told you not to lay a finger on anything on here so I have nothing to feel bad about..." The Princess coldly exclaimed as she adjusted the metallic wheel that was thrown out of balance by the dog. "Oh, whatever then... This place isn't cool anymore... I'm out, Finn... Tell me what happens when you're done here. I guess I'll go check how Lady is doing or something..." Jake sulkily explained his plans loudly in a soft and slightly pain-stricken tone, still trying to make the Princess guilty of her actions, before he immediately leapt off the deck of the ship, right into the Candy Kingdom below...

"You're pretty serious with this ship, eh PB?" Finn softly chuckled nervously to himself, embarrassed that Jake just threw one of his infamous tantrums. "It's a pretty big deal to me, Finn..." The Princess said as she finished adjusting the metallic wheel of the sheep. "You have to understand if I'm a bit defensive... I mean... Imagine something everyone would have thought impossible a few years ago is finally becoming reality! A ship... A ship that could fly through the skies like it was the very seas!" Princess Bubblegum explained with a fervor of excitement and ambition, clearly imagining big things in the future with this kind of technology.

"But what about Rainicorns and flight spells? People are already flying..." Finn muttered, still wondering about the significance of such a thing. "Rainicorns get tired and flight spells are only for warlocks and wizards... But this will never ends! We can go anywhere we want, at anytime at all!" The Princess quickly shrugged off the worry of the other competing factors."Exactly! We can go anywhere we want and that's why I'm asking you to help us find Marceline!" Finn grinned excitedly at the prospect of a different flying mount for once.

"I would like to, Finn, I really do... but even if you're right and that Marceline is in trouble, I'm sorry to tell you that I can't let you use it..." Finn's grin immediately disappeared... "The airship's not finished, Finn... All it can do right now is slightly hover in the air and travel very short distances. And it's because the only thing that I can't seem to fix is that stupid cooling system..." Bubblegum muttered herself, seemingly depressed that she can't solve the scientific problem at hand. Darn it... Finn needs to think of something else if he wants to start on this rescuing escapade he thought of. He seemed ponderous for a while as he tries to imagine all the different possible routes he can take to the Sea of Sure Death... But alas, all of his ideas ultimately failed inside his head. Lady Rainicorn couldn't possibly carry them all there and back, considering her condition of being loaded with children... I guess the only choice is the airship, but how? Unless...

"The cooling system! What is it for, Peebles?" Finn suddenly inquired as his clear blue eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Well, it's to cool down the engine. Using an intricate and complex system of water pipes, it is used to cool down the ship's engine which is giving the energy to the Gravity Crystals at the wings of the ship, thus enabling us to fly." The Princess explained with a cheerful grin, excited to detail more of her projects to someone who would listen.

"Or it's suppose to... The water in the pipes couldn't cool down the engine enough to maintain the engine of the airship; it's so freaking hot in there that it actually converted all the water into steam..." She finished with a tiring look in her eyes instead, slightly depressed about her unfinished project. Finn listened on with such intent and glee, the only reason that he hadn't fallen asleep yet from the Princess' lecture was because he needed to do this in order to save Marceline.

"PB! What if I tell you that I can fix your cooling problem?" The Princess was slightly taken aback with shock at the young hero's bold claims. "You can? But... But how?" She stuttered her words out with amazement. "What if I tell you that I know a way to fix your entire cooling problems thus, making your ship instantly sky worthy!" Finn exclaimed proudly as he crossed his arms, seemingly pretty sure of himself.

The Princess almost jumped with excitement at the incredible news. "Tell me! Tell me, Finn! Let me guess... Is it some kind of ancient tech that you found or is it some kind of ancient artifact?" The Princess almost begged the young hero for the answer as her mind began to wander off, imagining all of the hero's possible solutions to her everlasting problem. The young boy simply stood there with a smug grin on his face, "Better than all of that combined! And I tell you all about it as long as you promise me that you will lent me the airship so I could find Marceline!"

The smile in the Princess slightly falter, feeling unsure whether or not to trust the young hero... But when had he ever tried to betray you, Princess? "You really think that Marceline is in great danger, huh Finn?" "With all of my heart, Princess..." The young boy quickly nodded, absolutely sure that his friend is in trouble.

The Princess softly sighed to herself and smiled sweetly at the young hero, "In that case, Finn... If you can somehow repair the broken cooling system of the airship, I will not only give you the airship... I'll also join you in your efforts and help you find Marceline somewhere in the Sea of Sure Death. You have my word..."

As soon as the Princess finished, the young hero, overwhelmed with adventurous excitement, immediately leapt off from the deck of the ship and directly towards into the Candy Kingdom below, probably going away to fetch this supposed solution to the Princess' annoying problem. "You won't regret it, Princess!" His voice could still be heard from the ship as Princess Bubblegum simply stood there, stunned at what she just witnessed the young hero had done. Speaking of which, Finn proceeded to fall towards the quickly approaching ground, excitedly grinning along the whole way as he seemingly forgotten that he could not fly... Well, I'm sure he'll figure something out... Or maybe not...

"JAKE! HELP! I'M FALLING!"

* * *

"Marceline..."

"Oh, Marceline..."

"Wake up, my dear or you'll miss the show..."

"Wake up, Marceline..."

"WAKE UP!"

"What?" The young woman immediately shot herself up from the ground, panting desperately for air. Her pale and greyish skin was coldly sweating, stricken completely by fear. But what was she afraid of? And why? And what the hell was she wearing? The young woman realized she was wearing some kind of flowing gown, covered entirely by a dark and depressing black. It seemed more like a funeral dress... "What the crud is?" She muttered confusingly under her breath, trying to fight back her entire body from aching with pain. It was like they haven't been used for a very long time... "And what the croak is this freaky place?" Her crimson eyes darted to and fro as she frantically surveyed her dark surroundings. She realized she was in some kind of forest completely filled with withered trees; the whole area around her was entirely covered by a thick and blinding fog. The skies above her were dark and empty, but there was no signs of the moon or a single star. It was clear to her that this is not an ordinary forest, let alone the Land of Ooo... "What the hell happened to me?" She whispered to herself as she clasped onto her forehead, fighting back the numbing headache inside her head.

"Okay, screw this nuts!" The young woman, tired and annoyed of this creepy environment, exclaimed with such a determined voice as she quickly got back onto her feet. "Whoa..." Her body was immediately shaking nonsensically like a intoxicated drunkard as she was struggling not to suddenly slipped over and fall down, forcing her aching legs to stand. "Okay, it's time to get out of this crap hole of a place..." The young woman readied herself before she finally leapt from the ground, immediately falling back to the ground with a loud and painful thud, much to her apparent shock. "What the hey-hey?!" She shouted, incredibly surprised to discover that she suddenly could not fly. She clutched onto her back, still stinging with pain from the surprising fall. "Marceline..." A deep sinking feeling erupted inside the young vampire's heart when she felt as if someone was watching her, from afar... She pulled back her waist-length hair backwards in order to calm herself down, its black as midnight color almost complimented by the encroaching darkness around her. "Marceline..." "Okay, I really need to get out of this messed up place!" Marceline scrambled to get back up onto her feet and immediately sprinted into the thick fog that laid before her. She needs to get out of here... She needs to find someone... Anyone...

"Anybody! Is there anyone over there?"

She desperately cried out as she wandered aimlessly through the withered trees, her soft voice echoed throughout the lifeless forest. Even if she squinted her crimson eyes and concentrate as hard as she can, she still couldn't see anything past the thick fog surrounding her. "Where the heck am I?" She asked herself again, struggling to remember what actually happened to her. But the last thing she could remember was saying goodbye to Schwabl and leaving her home behind. Everything else after that is a complete blank... And it was getting clear to her that the forest is somehow endless, she noticed that she's been passing what appears to be the same withered tree multiple times already... She was so confused and weak but most of all, incredibly angry... Whoever did this to her, is definitely going to pay big-time and she doesn't feel so merciful right now...

"Huh?" The young woman noticed something different at the other end of the withered forest, for once... It was blindingly dark and the thick fog wasn't helping at all, but she could still see it. It appears to be some kind of lavish cushioned armchair and someone was relaxing on it, waiting... As she hesitantly approached the lavish armchair, she could see it was the silhouette of a man resting nonchalantly on the armchair, the most notable thing was the top hat he was wearing, of all things... "Who... Who the heck are you?" The young woman bravely called out to the strange figure... The silhouette slowly raised his head, facing the young woman struggling to even stand before him, and smiled gleefully...

"Ah, Marceline! I see you are finally awaken!" The figure replied as he cheerfully jumped from the armchair and onto his feet. The armchair standing behind him immediately disappeared into nothingness as soon as the man left the chair. "Awaken? What... What the heck are you talking about? Who are you? And how did you know my name?" Marceline took a step back, being as careful as possible with this strange man. Who is this guy? For some reason, she suddenly got a really bad feeling about him... "Who am I? Why, I'm the Mad Hatter! And this is your Wonderland, Marceline! Whee! Yay!" The man cheerfully replied as he joyfully twirled around with child-like wonder, greatly creeping out the young woman. "What... What kind of crappy nonsense are you talking about?!" She asked again, increasing the volume of her voice to show that she was deadly serious. "Oh yeah! I forgot that you don't read much, do you, Marceline?" The man finally stopped with his childish twirls, seemingly disappointed... "You should try reading sometimes... You'll never know what you will find in the wonderful world of literature!" The man excitedly waved his arms in the air as he walked closer to the young woman, the top hat's shadow covering most of his face. "What makes you think you can boss me around?" Marceline shouted angrily before she was immediately taken aback when she witnessed the reveal of the strange man's surprisingly dapper green-colored three piece suit, a stark contrast to the dreary darkness around him... In the middle of nowhere and having absolutely no idea where she is, she somehow gets a lecture about studying from a dude wearing a celery stick... You can't be serious? "About that Mad Hatter..." As he stands in front of Marceline, he gently outstretched his hand towards her, a fragile glass cup in his hand. "Would you like some tea, my dear?"

"I SAID... WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The young woman shouted with an affirm tone, clearly ignoring the man's offer. The man softy sighed, slightly disappointed as he just simply tossed the glass cup filled with tea somewhere behind him, the sound of smashing glass followed suit. "You were always so... impatient, Marceline..." The man exclaimed as he turned around and slowly walked back to the armchair. "What happened to me? What is this place? And who the heck are you?" Marceline questioned the man, hissing her forked tongue and putting on her fierce vampiric face, desperately trying to get the information she needs. Normally her vampiric face would scare the jelly out of everyone's donuts, even Finn and Jake who claims to be fearless heroes would sometimes get scared into submission. But the strange man didn't even bat a single eye as he casually take off the top hat from his head, revealing his spiky orange-red hair and his pointy ears.

"You were slumbering, my dear Marceline! For a few months, give or take! I'm not very good at counting the days... I guess the sleep spell that I cast on you might be a teensy bit too much..." He excitedly grinned at the young woman, showing off his very sharp teeth and his weird eyes. His left eye was completely white and empty while the other one was shrouded entirely in blackness and creepy darkness. "You did what?! Why would you do something so stupid like that?" Marceline clenched her fists in anger and in spite of his bold confession, getting more and more tired of this stranger... "The true question, my dear Marceline, is why would you suddenly stormed into my humble abode and tried to kill my sweet and lovely Allison? You seriously can't expect me to simply let you go after what you did... I just had to punish you for doing something so... inappropriate..." He cheerfully replied as he reached into his small top hat and pulled out a surprisingly larger walking cane from the inside. The walking cane seemed to be made out of some kind of black metal with a small diamond orb resting neatly at its tip. "I stormed into your... what?" Marceline thinks she could remember it now, albeit it was still a bit fuzzy... She was looking for something very important to her...

"You kept demanding for this very item in particular!" The man simply waved his hand as he joyfully put his top hat back on his head and out of nowhere, a ragged and strange doll suddenly appeared in the palm of his hand. It was ancient looking, incredibly dirty and completely smeared with all kinds of dust to the point it could be barely recognizable, but the young woman immediately knew what it was... "Hambo!" Marceline cried out in shock at the patched monkey doll resting neatly on his hand. As he held it up to the air like a trophy, he smiled victoriously, "For you see, Marceline... I-" "Give that back, you thieving asshat!" Marceline cried out as she immediately pounced onto the strange man, rearing her sharp claws and violently lunging towards him.

"Whoa there, little girl!" The man dodged Marceline's attack with such ease by simply sidestepping out of her path. Shocked by his surprising speed, Marceline stumbled forward before immediately dropping down to her knees, her aching legs quickly reminded her about the dire situation of her body. She knew that her aching and numb body would certainly not be helping her at all... She quickly tried to transform herself into something bigger instead, something stronger that could beat the stuffing out of the man... But for some reason, she couldn't feel herself changing at all. What happened to her? Why couldn't she fly? "Ha! Well, that escalated quickly!" The man exclaimed sarcastically as he almost pranced around Marceline in her current helpless state. He had a surprisingly calm and cheerful demeanour despite what was happening, which made all kinds of alarm bells ringing in the young vampire's head.

"Well, it seems like you never changed at all, my dear Marceline..." He exclaimed mockingly as he dangled the monkey doll in front of Marceline's furious face and smiled gleefully, taunting the young woman... When she immediately tried to reach for it, the man quickly jumped away and simply laughed at her pitiful attempts. "Whoops! Almost got it there! HA HA!" He laughed mockingly as he carelessly juggled the patched doll in his one hand. "I'll bet you're wondering-" "What... What the hell do you want from me, you freak?" She cried out, questioning the man and pleading for an answer. The man simply ignored her question as he continued to try and speak, seemingly growing more agitated by the constant interruptions... "Marceline... If you would just be qu-" "Just give me the freaking doll and no one has to get-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME WHEN I AM TALKING!" The man's cheerful voice was suddenly replaced by a chilling and terrifying demonic voice, his calm demeanor was all but gone. A massive circle of searing blue fire immediately erupted around Marceline and the stranger, much to the young vampire's shock. "Just because you think you're some kind of special lonely girl, you think you can be lacking in manners?!" His demonic voice was gone as his old voice returned, but not exactly in a cheery tone. "Just because you think you're alone and sad, you deserved something for yourself when you don't even know the true meaning of PAIN?!" The man waved his hands just like before and out of nowhere yet again, a golden brooch in the shape of a bat and the familiar pink demonic amulet of the Lord of Evil, the Nightosphere Amulet, suddenly appeared on the man's outstretched hand. Marceline couldn't help but be stunned at what was happening... How in the world did he get those items?

"Why do you still care about this useless piece of junk, anyway? He doesn't even remember you, Marceline!" The man cried out as he waved the patched doll in the air. He promptly tossed it into the circle of searing blue fire surrounding them both, disintegrating the doll to ashes within seconds. "NO!" Marceline cried out before she immediately struggled to stand up, gritting her teeth in pain. "Don't even bother standing up! I'm not finished yet!" The man gently waved his walking stick towards the young vampire, causing her to immediately drop down to the ground. "What... What is this?! What did you do to me?!" The funeral gown she was wearing suddenly felt incredibly heavy. Marceline realized she couldn't even move her body anymore as she laid helplessly on the ground... She was completely paralyzed... Completely helpless as she could do nothing but watch...

"And this brooch... You think you can doubt what your Mother did? You think you could question her actions?" The man screamed as he held the golden bat brooch up in the air. "Oh, why did she have to go and leave me while I'm just a scared little girl? Oh, why did she have to make me feel so alone? Oh, I'm so sad and lonely!" The man exclaimed in a high-pitched tone, mocking the young vampire by pretending to her. "WELL, SHUT THE HELL UP! Don't you dare talk about your mother or what she did when you know NOTHING ABOUT HER! NOTHING!" He quickly tossed the golden brooch into the blue circle of fire, quickly melting the brooch into nothingness within seconds. "You... bastard!" Marceline desperately cried out, her crimson eyes began to tear up as she still struggled to move, but to simply no avail...

"And finally, the delightful Lord of Evil's amulet... Someone who is actually trying his best to be close with you..." He held the pink rhombus gem at the palm of his hand... "A clear proof that you are not as alone as you so willingly think, Marceline... You have dear friends that cares about you... A father that loves you... Better than some people..." The man briefly frowned, seemingly depressed... But why? His moment of sadness was quickly replaced by a soft chuckle as a sadistic and menacing grin crossed his face. "Well, Marceline... That would all surely changed in the end, one way or another... Then you will finally and truly be all alone..." He exclaimed excitedly as he slowly gripped his hand onto the pink gem, easily crushing it to pieces... "One day, you will finally ask yourself whether it is still worth it to continue living anymore..." "No..." Marceline felt completely helpless... It's just that there was nothing she could do...

"My Lord!"

A voice suddenly echoed through the withered forest, immediately making the strange man's eyes to lit up with shock. For some reason, he quickly calmed down as the circle of blue fire disappeared completely. He then raised his head and looked up into the sky, peering through the thick and blinding fog. "What is it, Allison? Can't you see that Daddy is working over here?" He exclaimed, a sweet smile replaced his menacing grin. All signs of the cruel man from before was seemingly non-existent... "I'm sorry to disturb you while you're working, Lord, but it appears to be that there's another uprising in the horizon..." The soft woman's voice echoed from nowhere... "And you think it was important to tell me?" The man exclaimed, feeling slightly annoyed and flustered. "I just needed your guidance on what to do..."

"Alrighty then! I'm coming right over, Allison!" The man smiled cheerfully as he gently dusted off his green suit jacket. He waved his walking stick at the young vampire on the ground, whom immediately felt like a incredibly heavy weight was lifted from her entire body. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, Marceline!" He exclaimed excitedly as he waved goodbye at her and turned his back towards her. "No, you're not!" Marceline suddenly leapt from the ground and pounced onto the man, her sharp claws wanting to tear his very flesh from his bone. The man simply stood still as he smiled...

"Huh?" Marceline crimson eyes lit up with shock as her claws simply passed through the strange man's body, seemingly to no effect at all. "Hahaha! You can do it, Marceline!" The man just stood there and waved his arms around excitedly, laughing mockingly as he witnessed the young vampire desperately trying to claw him to pieces. "Why can't I freaking touch you?!" She cried out as her razor sharp claws were seemingly useless on the man. "You really don't get it yet? You seriously can't be that dense?" He kept laughing...

"I made this world, Marceline! A special realm just for you! You're going to find all kinds of surprises that I left for you that I'm sure you'll just enjoy! And I make the rules of this realm! And according to the rules... In here, you're powerless! Utterly useless! You're nothing at all!" His words struck Marceline with dread as she eventually stopped trying to claw the strange man, her numbing and aching body finally caught up to her. She promptly fell onto her knees, exasperated and tired. She gave everything she had to get a chance to strike the stranger, but it looks like it was all in vain... "Why are you doing this to me? What the hell do you want from me?" Marceline pleaded, she wanted to know why would he go through all those lengths in creating an entire realm, just for her...

"What I want?" The man finally stopped laughing as he approached closer to the young vampire on the ground. He slowly knelt down in front of her, his smile was all but gone as a grim expression replaced it. "Marceline... I want you to suffer..." He muttered coldly before he slowly turned around and casually walked away with his walking cane. "You are all alone in this world now, Marceline..." He coldly exclaimed before he finally stopped in his tracks. "I've been waiting so long for this moment..." His body was slightly shaking, barely containing his excitement within... He quickly turned around and happily waved goodbye at Marceline, a cheerful grin was plastered on his face. "Anyway, have fun! Toodles, Marceline!" In the blink of an eye, he suddenly disappeared into nothingness. It was hard to believe that there was a psychotic and sadistic man was standing on that spot not a few moments ago...

As the encroaching fog slowly surrounds Marceline, she realized she was utterly and completely alone in the withering forest. No one to help her... No one to save her... As the maddening silence echoed throughout the withering forest, she couldn't help but break down and cry, tears of sorrow and loneliness crossing down on her soft cheeks. Never before had she felt so... scared... How she felt so... helpless... Lonely...

"Help..."

* * *

"No! No! Absolutely not! You must be crazy, Finn!"

Princess Bubblegum exclaimed in disbelief as she crossed her arms defiantly and shook her head in disagreement. "Come on, Princess! He could help! Just give him a chance!" The young hero pleaded to the Princess as he fell down onto his knees and clasped his hands together. They were inside the small engine room of the ship, the sound of the humming engine behind them almost drowning out their voices. But to my surprise, the supposed engine of the ship was not exactly a normal one... Instead of some giant metallic beast, it was actually an enormous light blue crystal, hovering in midair and encased in a thick solid glass tube. Metallic pipes were lined up all around the glass tube, devoid of any water or anything else. "No, I won't allow the Ice King to even come near to my ship!" The Princess exclaimed loudly. "But Princess, he-"

"Sup, fools!" A short blue-skinned elderly man with a large white beard and wearing a dark blue tunic suddenly burst into the engine room, much to the Princess' shock. A golden crown, topped with three points and adorned with three red gems, were resting neatly on his head. "Ice King, get out of my ship!" The Princess yelled angrily as she waved her arms in the air. "Hi, Princess..." He whispered in a kind of creepy tone as he gently waved at the Princess. "Finn, kick his butt out of my ship!" The Princess ordered the young hero. "Oh, come on, Bubblegum! Just give old bubblebutt a chance!" Finn exclaimed, seemingly confident about the Ice King's skills. "Hey, I have you know that I did 5 push-ups this morning!" Ice King snapped back at the young boy, feeling slightly insulted about the nickname. "Come on, Ice King! You wanna come with us on an adventure, right?" The young boy grinned excitedly.

"Of course, I wanna come too! Especially with you guys and... the Princess... Hehe..." He smiled gleefully at the disgusted Princess, revealing his rather sharp teeth. "Then just show us what you can do!" Finn gestured at the thick glass tube containing the light blue crystal. "He'll probably break the Gravity Crystal!" The Princess exclaimed angrily, she really wants the old man to leave the ship. "So, this is the thing that you wanted me to CHILL OUT?" The Ice King suddenly chuckled at his own pun joke. "Get it, Princess? Chill out?" The Princess simply crossed her arms and looked away, she was not impressed at all. Well, that joke wasn't very PUNny! Ha! See, I made my own lame joke too... "Don't worry, Princess, I got more jokes where that come-" "Ice King, just do it already!" Finn yelled out loudly, interrupting the Ice King's comedy session as he grew more and more impatient...

"Alright, sheesh... CHILL OUT, Finn..." He softly chuckled to himself as he clapped his blue and scrawny hands together. The young hero simply rolled his eyes in bemusement... "Okay... FREEZE, YOU FOOL!" The Ice King bellowed out as he touched the glass tube, a stream of frozen ice suddenly erupted from his unusually pointed fingers. Within seconds, the entire glass tubes and the metal pipes surrounding it were completely encased in thick ice. The loud humming sound coming from the light blue crystal was immediately silenced...

"Way to go, Simon!" Finn cheered proudly. "Yeah, I'll get to go on an adventure!" The Ice King exclaimed, his face full of sheer happiness as he excitedly waved his arms around the air. "Well, what do you think, Princess?" The young hero smiled confidently at the grim-looking Princess. She didn't say anything... She simply approached closer to the engine, completely encased in ice. The Princess seemed like she was thoroughly inspecting it as her pink eyes quickly darted to and fro around the engine. Much to her surprise, the engine was completely silent and functional. It... it means that the ship could actually fly longer distances now... But she also noticed that the thick ice was already melting from the overwhelming heat of the Gravity Crystal. That means... the Ice King must constantly be here to cool the engine down... She silently cursed her luck as she turned around and faced the hero and the Ice King whom were waiting with bated breath...

"The ship is functioning now..." She muttered under her breath. "Yeah! I'll get to fly the ship!" The young boy exclaimed excitedly as he fist pumped both of his arms into the air. "Unlikely... I can't let you fly the ship since you don't even know what it's made of... And due to my promise, I shall now join you in your rescue efforts..." The Princess explained. "Don't worry, Peebles... You really don't have-" "Oh, I insist! I gave you my word and I intent to keep it!" She exclaimed with a hesitant but determined look in her eyes. Glad to see she's the trustworthy kind... Finn seemed slightly disappointed that he won't be able to pilot a flying airship though.

"OH! OH! What about me, Princess?" The Ice King beckoned for the answer, a hopeful look was strewn across his face. The Princess sighed softly and promptly closed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was about to say... "The ship couldn't move long distances without your Ice Powers to cool it down... So... We need you, Ice King..." The Ice King was taken back with awe just from the mere mention of those words. "You... You need me? You actually need me?" The Ice King couldn't believe what he just heard. "Yes! We need you, okay!" She exclaimed angrily before finally stomping out of the engine room. "I'm gonna prepare my stuff..." Her soft voice echoed from outside. "We can go right now after that..."

"I can't believe someone needed me!" The eyes of the Ice King started to tear up, feeling very emotional at what just happened. "Someone actually needs me!" He started to cry loudly to himself, out of sheer joy. "Dude... You okay?" Finn asked, feeling slightly worried about the Ice King's loud and nonsensical crying. "I... I never felt so wanted before..." He muttered to himself, seemingly ignoring the young hero completely. "I'm... I'm actually important to someone..." The Ice King promptly dropped to the ground and softly curled up, still crying to himself. "Um... Okay... I... I think... I should leave you alone now..." Finn quickly skipped out of the engine room, leaving the Ice King behind to wallow in his own tears of pure joy and happiness.

As Finn calmly stood at the main deck of the ship, overseeing the Candy Kingdom below him and the horizon beyond him. He could see that the enchanting sun was slowly rising upwards into the clear blue sky. It won't be long till it's noon... Everyone's busy preparing themselves for the eventual rescue mission. Finn was excited and for some reason, somewhat scared... Why? He just felt this strange and bad feeling deep inside his guts... What does it all mean? He softly sighed to himself as he took out the crumpled piece of paper from one of his shorts pockets. He quickly uncurled it up, revealing the coordinates of where Marceline was going. Why did it took you so long, Marcy? What really happened to you? Are you in... danger?

"Don't worry, Marcy... I'm coming for you..."

"Just hold on..."

"Never leave a friend behind..."

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter of mine. Leave a review and tell me what you honestly think of it. What do you think of the villain? Don't you just hate him after what he's done to Marceline? Anyway, if you had been following all of my work, then you must know that I had multiple stories in progress. Well due to my multiple stories, limited schedule and far between updates, it is with a heavy heart that I have to delay them all. I wanted to concentrate on one story and that is I wanted to finish, Kick Butt: Multiverse Style!, before the fifth season of Adventure Time premieres. Even this chapter that I wrote is just for a request for Marceline of the Nightosphere. I hope you enjoyed it, Marceline! Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read my story and I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused. I thank you all for understanding and I bid you a very good day!**

**-ParagonFlynn**


End file.
